Super Mario Island (TV show)
Not to be confused with the TV show. For the island, see Super Mario Island (island). Super Mario Island, abbreviated as SMI for short, is a fictional TV show that aired on Nintendo TV and Nintendo Netflix. It is known as Isla Super Mario in Spanish, and as スーパーマリオ島 (Sūpā Hepburn Shima) in Japanese. Summary Mario and his friends visit Super Mario Island, an island full of Pokémon. They meet Rockruff, Shinx, Flygon, Vibrava and Joltik and go on adventures, but also have their share of misadventures. Characters Main Mario series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Rosalina * Yoshi * Toad * Toadette * Birdo * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Cheep-Cheep * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Spike * Blooper * Boo * Kamek * Monty Mole * Dry Bones * Bob-omb - An ally of Mario whose fuse, when Bob-omb is nervous, lights up. When Bob-omb is brave, his fuse defuses. * Hammer Bro. * Bowser Jr. * Pom Pom Pokémon series * Rockruff - A Rock-type Pokémon who is mischievous but playful. Rockruff is the best friend of Shinx. * Shinx - An Electric-type Pokémon who is cheeky, yet childish. Shinx is the best friend of Rockruff. * Flygon - A dual-type Ground/Dragon Pokémon who is Daisy's friend/rival. Flygon is really ticklish and laughs when getting tickled. * Vibrava - Flygon's little sister, who is very social and talks to Bug Pokémon. * Joltik - A friend of Cheep-Cheep, who is easily startled but is very fast. Recurring Pokémon series * Starter Squad - A group consisting of only starter Pokémon. * Munna - A Psychic-type Pokémon who is a rival and sister of Musharna. Munna first appears with Musharna in the episode, The Big Sleep. * Musharna - A Psychic-type Pokémon who is a rival and sister of Munna. Musharna is lazy and makes everyone on Super Mario Island fall asleep using her dream mist, and first appears with Munna in The Big Sleep. * Magby - A Fire-type baby Pokémon who is a new friend of Mario and company. Magby makes her debut in the episode, Three Koopas and a Magby. * Mudbray - A Ground-type Pokémon who is a new friend of Mario and company who joins the hide-and-seek match. Mudbray first appears in the episode, Mud and Go Seek. * Caterpie - A Bug-type Pokémon who makes her debut in the episode, Basic Claiming. * Natu - A doctor/magician/fortune teller of Super Mario Island who is a new friend of Kamek and is a dual-type Psychic/Flying Pokémon. Natu first appears in the episode, Hook, Line and Shrinker. * Buneary - A Normal-type Pokémon who likes digging holes and singing. She is also a new friend of Peach. Buneary first appears in the episode, What's Rockruff Without Shinx?. * Skitty - A Normal-type Pokémon who likes playing sports and is a new friend of Rosalina, but is Peach's friend/rival. She makes her debut in Super Mario Island: The Movie, and makes her first appearance in the Season 5 premiere. * Shiny Magby - A male Shiny Magby who is a new friend of Magby. He makes his debut in the episode, Talent Show Mixup. Minor Super Mario Island (TV show)/Minor Characters Episodes Super Mario Island (TV show)/Episodes Songs Super Mario Island (TV show)/Songs Confessionals Super Mario Island (TV show)/Confessionals Opening Sequence Super Mario Island (TV show)/Opening Sequence Videos Super Mario Island (TV show)/Videos Shorts Super Mario Island (TV show)/Shorts Character Bios Super Mario Island (TV show)/Character Bios Relationships Super Mario Island (TV show)/Relationships General Ratings * TV-Y7 * TV-Y7-FV (some episodes) Trivia * Despite having a title similar to Total Drama Island, this show is not based on Total Drama Island. * This show focuses on Mario, Luigi and their pals on an island full of Pokémon and meet up with 5 Pokémon friends. * In some episodes, Rockruff and Shinx give Mario, Luigi and their pals challenges. * There is later a spinoff show called Back at Super Mario Island, and an unofficial sequel to the show called Super Mario Adventures: Mushroom Kingdom Camping. * Of the whole Super Mario crew, Wario and Waluigi are the only ones to not appear in the show. Category:Series